Who's Ever Ready
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: My response to the CCOAC OC Challenge. Dr. Spencer Reid just got shot in the freaking leg and his long, lost friend, Cassie Germand, is the ER nurse taking care of him. Just u think the surprises would end...they just keep on coming! NOW COMPLETE!
1. For Old Friends?

**CCoAC's Writing Challenge: April**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my fellow CM Writers and Liztopians! This is my latest creation. But I HAVE NOT given up on my projects! This is merely a response to the monthly Chit Chat Challenge! For April is the OC Challenge. Hope you Reid & Review! Please Enjoy!**

**_Challenge:_****_The OC Challenge_**

**_Assigned Original Character: Cassie Germand, ER Nurse wearing Purple Scrubs_**

**_Characters: Spencer Reid, Jordan Todd, David Rossi (CC); Cassie Germand, Marisol Alvarez, Ms. Edna, Dr. Rollick (OC)_**

**_Genre: Drama/Friendship_**

**_Setting: S5 E1: "Nameless, Faceless"_**

* * *

_**Who's Ever Ready…**_

* * *

…**for Old Friends?**

* * *

_**"I get by with a little help from my friends."**_

_**-John Lennon**_

* * *

Cassie Germand sprinted through the ER Hallways of St. Vincent's, past the patients ,the doctors and the nurses' station to get to the exit. One of the nurses saw the redhead running towards her and decided to meet her halfway.

"Whoa, Cassie!" She said. "Slow down, baby. Your daughter will still be at the school, fever and all."

"I know, Ms. Edna." Cassie said. "But Nadia is really sick and I have to get her now, while we don't have any patients coming in."

"Can't Brad go get her or something?" Another nurse, Marisol, asked.

Cassie shook her head. "He's in L.A. doing an album."

"He should be giving you child support, _bastardo de la rata._"

"Marisol!" Ms. Edna scolded.

"What? If you ask me, Cassie is better off. No one deserves a man who would treat a woman that way."

"Well, no one asked you." Cassie said. "But thanks anyway."

Cassie felt her Blackberry vibrating inside of her purple scrubs and took it out. When she looked at the message, she cursed inwardly.

"Great," She groaned. "Now Dr. Rollick wants me to check on a patient of his. I'll never be able to get out of here."

"Relax, Cassie." Ms. Edna assured. "I'm going on my break in a few. I'll get Nadia for you."

Cassie went up to the older nurse and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Ms. Edna."

"Anytime."

Ms. Edna went on her break and Cassie went on her way to assist Dr. Rollick when she heard Marisol call her name. She turned around and waited for her feisty friend to catch up.

"You think Rollick's patient is one of the FBI agents?" She asked.

Cassie's green eyes grew wide. "FBI agents?"

"Yeah, Jonathan texted me 2 hours ago, saying that two agents came in the ER. One fainted from extreme nausea or something and the other got shot and had to be taken to surgery."

"Did Jon say who it was?"

"No. All he could find out was that Rollick is the main doctor for one of them." Marisol looked at Cassie. "Don't one of your friends from Vegas work in the FBI?"

Cassie just nodded, silently praying that it wasn't him.

"Nurse Germand!"

Cassie looked up and saw Dr. James Rollick coming towards her.

"I…I…I was coming over there, James." She stammered. "But I had to get someone to pick up my daughter up from school. She has a fever."

The veteran doctor held his hand up and held out a doctor's chart. "No need to explain, Cassie. Ms. Edna told me everything when I talked her." He said. "The patient's in Rm. 143. Here's his chart."

Cassie took the chart and started heading towards the room when she stopped in her tracks.

"Um, Dr. Rollick." She asked. "Are you sure this is the right name on this chart?"

"If there's another 'Dr. Spencer Reid' I don't know about."

Cassie simply nodded and she found herself slowly walking to the room, hardly noticing Marisol trailing behind.

* * *

**Don't forget 2 Reid N' Review!**


	2. For Bombshells?

******A/N: Zabe Rouge here! This is a response to the CCoAC April Challenge! If u want to know the challenge check the last chapter. Don't forget to Reid, Review and Enjoy! P.S. This is slightly AU.**

* * *

**… for ****Bombshells?**

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid slowly sat up in his hospital bed. The pain in his leg was starting to get worse. He looked at his antibiotic bag and realized that it was half empty. He was about to press his call button for a nurse when….

"Hi, Dr. Reid."

Reid looked up and saw a familiar face he hasn't seen in nearly 10 years.

"Cassie?" He gawked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a nurse. The purple scrubs and the stethoscope usually give it away."

"I know _that. _I mean what are you doing _here in McLean, Virginia?" _

"I live here and I work at this hospital." Cassie laughed. "That's what you get for not keeping in touch."

"Well, I thought you settled in Los Angeles with Brad or gone back home to Nebraska."

Cassie started to respond when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Uh…_chica." _Marisol whispered. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No, you're not important."

"Just introduce me!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Spencer, this is my friend, Nurse Marisol Alvarez." She introduced. "Mari, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, my best friend from Caltech."

Reid looked up and down at the nurse waving at him, smiling.

"So, this is your infamous FBI friend?" She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Cassie cleared her throat. "Uh…don't you have some rounds to do?"

Marisol shook her head. "They can wait." Then she saw the look in Cassie's eyes and conceded. "But I _do_ have a tough backlog so I should get to it."

"Can you find out about my partner?" Reid asked. "She came in a different ambulance. She was suffering from volatile nausea and vertigo."

"What's her name?" Cassie asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent Jordan Todd."

"I think they took her to E.R. 3." Cassie turned to Marisol. "Marisol, find Jonathan and ask him about Agent Todd's status."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Fine." She looked at Reid and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Reid."

Reid smiled and waved. After Marisol left, Cassie went over to replace Reid's medicine bag with a new one. The two college friends didn't say anything for a moment. Then Reid broke the silence.

"So," He began. "How've you been?"

"Been great." Cassie replied. "What about you?"

"I've had better days."

"Except for now. What happened, tough day at work?"

"Very funny. I was protecting an E.R. doctor from an Unsub when he shot me."

"Unsub?"

"It means 'unknown subject.'"

Cassie laughed. "And you always say that _my_ vernacular was confusing."

Reid shrugged. "It's not my fault that you were raised on poor grammar."

"Hey! I was raised in Nebraska, genius!" She took out a syringe. "Hold out your arm."

Reid did as she was told as she inserted the antibiotic in his IV.

"Is it a narcotic?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I read your chart." Cassie assured.

Reid nodded and said nothing for a while. Then he asked: "How's Nadia?"

"She's sick with a fever." Cassie replied. "One of the nurses is picking her up from school."

"What about Brad?"

Cassie sighed. "We divorced two years ago. He lives in Georgetown but he's in L.A. on business."

"I'm so sorry, Cass."

"Turns out he _was _sleeping with Brooke Miller while we were dating. _And _six other women while we were married. You were right."

"Well, I wish I wasn't."

"You were always a good friend Spencer." Cassie assured. "I just was too stubborn and love-struck too see it at the time."

"Well, at least something good came out of it. How old is Nadia now?"

"She'll be 9 next week. So, any girlfriends I should know about Spencer?"

Before Reid could respond, there was another knock on the door. Cassie turned to see Marisol motioning her to come over.

"I'll be right back." Cassie told Reid. "Don't move."

"Yeah, like I have a choice." Reid snipped.

Cassie laughed and stepped outside to talk to Marisol.

"What you got?"

"Jonathan told me that Jordan Todd was transferred to Dr. Lin's care," She explained.

"Doesn't Dr. Lin work in the Maternity Ward?" Cassie asked.

Marisol nodded. "Here's her chart."

Cassie took the chart from Marisol and started glancing at it.

"Well, this is new." She said.

"You want me to break the news?" Marisol offered.

Cassie gave Marisol a look. "_I'll _do it, Mari; thank you. You can finish your rounds now."

When Reid saw Cassie come back in the room, he noticed the dramatic change in her expression. It doesn't take a profiler to realize something was wrong.

"What's going on, Cassie?"

"You said that Agent Todd fainted from extreme nausea and vertigo?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Apparently, she was suffering from volatile morning sickness." Cassie explained. "The exhaustion, stress and possibly lack of sleep and nutrients must've been too much on her."

"Morning sickness?" Reid repeated. No…no, no wait. That can't be right. A woman has to be in the early stages of pregnancy to experience morning sickness."

"Wow, you really _are _a genius."

"I'm serious, Cassie."

"All right." Cassie glanced at the chart again. "According to this, Agent Todd is approximately 2 months pregnant."

The news came to Reid like the Atom Bomb in Hiroshima. He realized that Jordan wasn't feeling all that well and she especially looked worse after Canada. But this? Why she didn't tell him? She could've said something.

Reid was so deep in thought that Cassie could've sworn that she can see the wheels turning in his brain. She came over to Reid and sat on the side of the bed, not the side where his bad knee was.

"Spencer," She asked. "Are you alright?"

Reid looked up at the redhead nurse. Cassandra "Cassie" Germand was always a good friend. She was the only one who cared about him at Caltech when everyone else took advantage of him. She knew about his mother, father, even his Dilaudid addiction. He told her things he couldn't tell anyone not even his own teammates, whom he considered as family. Reid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How come she didn't tell anybody, Cassie?" He whispered in a low voice. "How come she didn't tell _me?"_

Cassie didn't say anything. She just put her arms around Reid and pulled her close to him; like she did in college whenever he was having a bad day. There was no way that he was prepared for this type of news. But then again, who ever is?

"You want some coffee?" She offered.

"Extra packs of sugar?" Reid asked.

Cassie laughed and ruffled Reid's unruly hair. "Okay, genius. I'll be right back and I'll get you something from the vending machine too."

Reid smiled a little bit. He forgot how much he missed Cassie until today.


	3. For Falling In Love or Parenthood?

**A/N: SORRY 4 the Long Update! School really takes a lot out of you, especially college. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

…**for Falling in Love or Parenthood?**

* * *

"_A man doesn't have to have all the answers; children will teach him how to parent them, and in the process will teach him everything he needs to know about life."_

_**-**__**Frank Pittman**_

* * *

_**Three Days Later…**_

* * *

Jordan Todd saw this coming from the day that pregnancy test came out positive. She and Spencer Reid had an on-and-off relationship way before she worked as temporary media liaison for the BAU. It was off this time but she'd came over to his apartment after a tough case two months ago. You can pretty much figure out what happens next. Now, the father of her child was ranting on in her apartment.

_Well, I pretty much deserve it. _Jordan thought.

"JORDAN!"

Jordan's eyes snapped up to look at Reid staring at her. It amazed her how scary the genius doctor is when he's pissed off. Even in crutches.

"I asked you a question!"

"What do you want me to say, Spencer?" Jordan said. "I was going to tell you, I just needed the right moment."

"And when would _that_ be, huh? _Seven months _from now?"

"I said I was sorry, all right?" Jordan snapped. "You don't have to throw it in my face."

"I have every right to!" Reid argued. "You're the one who ended our relationship!"

"We were going to work in the same Unit! If Strauss found out that you and I were fraternizing…"

"We've been 'fraternizing' since the Academy!"

Jordan stood up from her seat. "I'm not having this discussion with you."

Spencer looked at his ex-girlfriend incredulously. " We need to have this discussion. This is my child too, Jordan."

"I'm not denying that, Reid. I'm just not having this conversation with you when you're this angry."

Jordan went to the front door and opened it, signaling Reid to go. Almost immediately, Reid's anger dissipated replaced with guilt.

"Jordan, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. Can we please talk about this?"

"I just want to be alone right now," Jordan replied. "Please go."

Reid looked at Jordan for a long time before grabbing his crutches and walking towards the door. He stopped to looked at Jordan, who refused to look at him.

"I've haven't stopped loving you," He said. "And I'm never going to."

Reid hopped out of the apartment and Jordan closed the door. The tears that were fighting to fall, flowed freely from her eyes. And Jordan sobbed openly in an empty room.

* * *

_**McLean, Virginia-Later that night…..**_

* * *

"So, how's your friend?"

_He'll live. But his son has to move somewhere out of state, so he's pretty bummed about that._

Cassie Germand just finished her shift early at the hospital and Nadia was at Marisol's house so she decided to have a relaxing evening to herself with some wine and a chick flick. Then, she got a call from David, a man she met at a Health Awareness Convention in D.C. last year. They've been in contact ever since.

"Well, things always work out for good people." Cassie said. "What are you doing tonight?"

_Working on my latest novel. _

"How's that working for you?"

_Not good. Keep having writer's block._

Cassie laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't quit your day job."

_Very funny. So, are you alone?_

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

_ I was just thinking I could come over and make you some dinner. Or you can come over to my cabin. Either way, we won't be alone tonight._

"David…"

_Now before you refuse, I just want you to know that I'm not asking you to marry me here. It's just dinner. Like all the other times._

"I know."

_So what is it? What's stopping you?_

Cassie sighed. "You're the famous profiler, David Rossi. You tell me."

_Well, I know you're not afraid of commitment. _David explained. _But you are afraid of getting hurt the way you're ex-husband hurt you._

"Well, you're pretty much right." Cassie said.

_You know I won't do that, Cassandra._

"_**How**_ many ex-wives have you had?"

David laughed. _Touché. But that was a different time and I was a lot younger then. And I thought about settling down...having a relationship that __**actually lasts.**_

"I'm a 31-year-old ER nurse," Cassie said. "Who happens to be divorced and has a 9-year-old daughter. In case you haven't figured it out, I got some baggage."

_Well, who doesn't? You just pointed out that I was married 3 times. And contrary to public opinion, I love kids. I got one at home._

"Your dog doesn't count."

_Experts say that pets are often substitutes for children. _David pointed out.

"Now, you sound like Spencer."

_I forgot you and Reid went to college together. _There was a brief pause before David continued. _All joking aside, Cassie. I love spending time with you. And I would love to take our relationship further._

Suddenly, Cassie grew afraid. "How further are we talking?"

_Let's put it this way: It's time to leave the friend zone._

Cassie was about to respond when she heard a frantic knock on her door.

"Um…someone's at the door." She told David. "I got to go."

_Okay, I'll let you go. _David said. _But remember, __**cara mia, **__you only get one chance at true love and happiness. And I already wasted three of them._

"I'll think about it."Cassie decided.

_That wasn't a yes._

"That wasn't a no either."

The knocks on the door became louder and more insistent. Sighing, Cassie got up and walked up to the door. When she looked through the peephole, she was mildly surprised when she saw it was Reid on the other side.

"Uh….Dave, can I call you back? Someone's at the door."

_Is everything all right?_

"Everything's fine. I just need to take care of this."

_Okay. But don't think this conversation is over._

"Of course, old man. Good night."

Cassie hung up her phone and opened the door let her visitor in. He had a look of agony and irritation in his face.

"What took you so long? Do you know how long I had to wait?"

Cassie gave Reid a look. "Yeah, 10 minutes."

"Well, it felt like hours." Reid pouted.

"Just get your crippled ass in here."

She stepped aside to let Reid in. The doctor made his way to the living room, carefully sitting down on the couch. He placed the his crutches on his side. After a few moments of silence, Reid explained his reason for stopping by.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"Are you serious?" Cassie gasped. "Who'd you knock up?"

"I didn't beat up anybody."

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to."

Reid glowered at her, which made Cassie laugh.

"Okay, okay." She said. "I'll be serious. Who is the mother?"

"Jordan Todd, my FBI partner."

"She was _also _in the hospital with you, right?"

Reid nodded and Cassie gave him a teasing smile.

"Dr. Spencer Reid!" She squealed. "I didn't know you had jungle fever!"

Reid looked confused. "Jungle fever? I'm not sick."

"It's a song, Spencer." Cassie explained. "It's about interracial relationships."

"So basically having 'jungle fever' means I like girls of another race."

"Well, the song was made in 1991," Cassie shrugged. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

"It's an on-and-off relationship that spans 7 years, 5 months, 89 weeks and 145 days. We knew what we were getting into when we started: the hours, late night calls, canceled dates, arguments; but we didn't care. We were in love." Reid laughed mirthlessly. "But everyone has a limit. Jordan always reached mine."

"So why'd you always come back?"

"Because I still love her. No matter how many arguments we had, complications we faced and controversies we'd endured, I'm crazy about her."

Cassie fell silent for a brief moment. She was in awe of the young man sitting across from her. It was a very stark contrast from that awkward little boy she knew from college. She came over to Reid and put her arms around his neck, squeezing him.

"Aww, my little Einstein is in love!" She squealed. "And you're going to be a dad. You're all grown up!"

"Cassie," Reid wheezed. "Can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Cassie released her grip. "But I don't understand why you're at _my_ house and not Jordan's."

"I was at her house this afternoon. But it turned into a huge fight and every bad feeling I had seven years ago came back rushing to the surface."

"Oh God, Spencer. Don't tell me you got pissed off at her."

"I was so angry at Jordan for not telling me, I forgot about everything else. I really screwed up."

"Yeah, pretty much." Cassie agreed.

"Hey!" Reid whined. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"You're right. That makes me entitled to tell you the truth: Stop whining and get over it! Jordan is having your baby, plain and simple."

"But I'm _not ready to be a father! _I'm 27 years old!"

"I was 21 when I had Nadia." Cassie argued. "Did you think I was ready to have a kid? I didn't even start nursing school yet. I wasn't ready to have a child, either. To be honest, I was scared."

"What did you do?" Reid asked.

"What do you think?" Cassie replied. "I stepped up and took responsibility. Of course, I wanted to take the easy way out but I wanted to raise my baby. To this day, I never regretted my decision."

Reid looked at Cassie. She was always the strong one between both of them. She provided for her family in Nebraska, paid for her own college tuition and raised a daughter mostly on her own. Reid admired and respected her. Cassie was the big sister he never had. Reid sighed as he rested his head on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie put her arms around Reid and rested her chin on top of his head.

"I'm not ready for this, Cass." Reid whispered.

"No one really is, Spence." Cassie replied. "Being a parent is like being on a never-ending roller-coaster. The important thing is that you have to be strong enough to stay on that ride."

"That's a nice analogy."

"Thanks."

"What do I do now?"

Cassie lifted her head up to look at Reid. "You know, for a genius, you're pretty clueless."

Reid rolled his eyes. "I meant about _Jordan!" _Do I call her? Go back to her house or what? I need to set things right with her if we're ever going to…"

Cassie shushed him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Do what you think is right," She said. "And it will all fall back in place. You can stay the night if you'd like. It's getting late and I'm going to bed."

Cassie kissed Reid on the forehead and started to go upstairs to her room when she heard him call her name.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"A friend." Cassie simply answered.

"A _friend _friend or a _lover _friend?"

"He's _just _a friend. That's all."

"But he wants to be something more?" Reid suggested.

"How did…" Cassie looked surprised.

"Profiler, remember. It's all over your body language."

Cassie sighed. "I met him last year at a convention in western D.C.," She explained. "He offered me a ride to my hotel and there happened to be a restaurant down on the way so we had some dinner. Needless to say, we've been having dinner ever since."

"Whoa," Reid whistled. "And I thought _my life _is complicated. So he's your boyfriend?"

"No. He's a good friend… who happens to do things for me."

"Okay, I'm not an expert on relationships. But I'm pretty sure that constitutes as a relationship."

"Don't make me break the other knee, Spencer." Cassie threatened. "He's just very sweet; it's in his nature. And now while we were talking he asks if I could come over to his house or he could come over to mine and cook."

"So what's wrong with that?" Reid asked.

"I wanted it. I never felt this way about anyone since Brad and that scares me."

"If you ask me, you deserve better. I knew that Brad was a jerk from the moment I laid eyes on him."

"You're going to say 'I told you so'?"

"Nah," Reid smiled. "All I'm going to say is that you deserve better, Cassie. Actually, you deserve _the best. _All your life you've taken care of people: your dad, your brothers and sister, your daughter, even me. You're a nurse for God's Sakes."

"What's your point, Dr. Reid?" Cassie urged.

"My point, Nurse Germand," Reid concluded. "Is that it's time someone took care of _you _for a change."

Cassie took a moment to let that sink in. _For once, Spencer makes some sense, _She thought to herself. Cassie thought back on the times she and David spent together. Not once did he tell her to pay the restaurant bill or let work interrupt their time. He was very attentive to her. Reid was right, Cassie did need someone to take care of her. She just didn't realize it.

* * *

"_The formula for achieving a successful relationship is simple: you should treat all disasters as if they were trivialities but never treat a triviality as if it were a disaster."_

_**-**__**Quentin Crisp**_

* * *

_**DON'T 4GET 2 REID N' REVIEW! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! :D**_


	4. For Life's Many Surprises?

**A/N: Zabe Rogue here! Well, we've reached the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story. Just the support alone inspires me to write more of these awesome stories about awesome people albeit _Criminal Minds, P__sych, __X-Men or _whatever fandom. Keep reading and reviewing! And ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

…**for Life's Many Surprises?**

* * *

_** "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_

**- Lao Tzu.**

* * *

_**David Rossi & Emily Prentiss-**_**FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia.**

* * *

SSA David Rossi kept looking at number on his cellphone, contemplating weather or not to call it. He wanted to call it, to hear that sweet, feisty voice on the other end. But he was freaking out on the inside.

"What's the matter with me? I should be good at this, I was married three freaking times!"

"Something wrong, Rossi?"

Rossi nearly jumped out his seat at the sound of his Emily Prentiss' voice.

"Jesus, Prentiss!" He exhaled. "You ever heard of knocking?"

Prentiss smiled. "Sorry, the door was already open. So, you haven't called her back?"

"I just don't know if I should," Rossi replied. "I already called her last night."

"Well, maybe this is a sign."

"Spare me the 'fairy tale' talk and give it to me straight."

"Okay." Prentiss sat down. "You've been spending time with Cassie for almost a year. Everytime we ask you to go out to the bar with us, you say you have to meet Cassie somewhere."

"I sincerely hope there's a point to all this." Rossi sighed.

"Yes David, there is. It's obvious you love this girl otherwise you'd would've cut her loose a long time ago. She needs some reassurance."

"I gave her reassurance and she knows about… my history. What's there to reassure?"

"That she's not Ex-wife #4."

"It's different this time, Emily. Cassie makes me be a better man."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Rossi."

" Thanks. Ex-Wife #4? Really?"

Prentiss laughed. "Come on, Rossi. The whole team thinks the same thing."

* * *

_**Cassie Germand & Spencer Reid -**_**Van Ness Metro Starbucks, Washington D.C.**

* * *

"I would like to have a medium Chai Latte with milk and extra foam, a large coffee with 8 creams and 12 sugars, a small Iced Green Tea and three Strawberry Danishes."

"That'll be $17.89." The barista said.

Cassie Germand nodded and pulled out her Visa credit card to give to the girl. She briefly glanced at her daughter, Nadia, who was being entertained by her friend, Dr. Spencer Reid. Cassie decided to make sure he gets to work safely since she had the night shift today.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The barista said, pulling Cassie away from her thoughts. "Here's your credit card and receipt. We'll call your number when your order's ready."

Cassie took her belongings before going back to her seat.

"Mommy, mommy!" Nadia revealed, enthusiastically. "Spencer showed me physics magic!"

"Oh, did he now?" Cassie said, looking at Reid who just shrugged.

"She wanted to know how it worked."

"You didn't do the bottle rocket, did you?"

"No; it's a public place," After a moment, Reid sighed. "Listen, Cassie you don't have to come with me to work."

"I know but I want to," Cassie insisted. "You spent the night with me, it's the least I could do."

"I just don't want to impose…"

"Spencer Reid. Shut. Up."

"Yes, ma'am."

The redhead nurse just shook her head at the lanky doctor and laughed.

"It's not a problem, Spence." She said. "You're my friend."

"Thanks, Cassie. To be honest, I'm sort of dreading going to work."

"Why? Afraid people are going to purposely trip over your crutches?"

Reid gave her a look. "You know why."

Cassie's smile faded. "Oh. Spencer, I already told you this: tell Jordan you're sorry and tell her you'll step up."

"What if she doesn't listen to me?"

"If she really loves you, she'll be tolerant enough to listen."

"So…what're going to do about _your _situation?" Reid asked, slyly.

"I don't know." Cassie sighed. "He's a well-known guy with a well-known reputation. The logic thing I should do is to end this."

"But…"

"I don't want to. He's sweet, charming, and classy. Has a job but very wealthy and he and Nadia get along well."

"You really like him."

"Yeah," Cassie smiled. "I really do."

"So, what's stopping you from being with him?"

Cassie looked Reid and started to reply but she had no answer. She didn't know why she was pushing David away. He treated her like she was special, worth something. A feeling Cassie hadn't felt in a long time.

"I don't know, exactly." She said finally.

"He's not Brad, you know." Reid pointed out.

"Yeah, but when you find out that the guy of your dreams twice your age who happens to be a well-known author/cop, you tend to question your sanity."

Reid laughed and took Cassie's hand in his. "Trust me, Cassie, you're not insane. Look, you're my best friend. And as such, I'm entitled to give you my honest opinion: I suggest you go for it."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, Spencer."

"Number 37!" The barista called out. "Your order is ready!"

"Well, that's our number." Cassie said, as she stood up. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't, Mommy." Nadia said.

"I was actually talking to Spencer, honey." Cassie said. "But thanks."

Reid just gave her a look.

* * *

**FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia**

* * *

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau came downstairs to the bullpen with a full stack of case files to give to the profilers.

"Come on, JJ." Jordan Todd complained. "Don't tell me, have another case."

"Don't worry, Jordan," JJ assured. "This is just paperwork. Morgan thought we'd have a little downtime after what happened last week."

"Well, isn't that considerate."

"What's considerate?" Emily Prentiss asked. She just came back from talking to Rossi.

"That Morgan's decided _not _to take any cases until Hotch comes back," JJ said. "Unless they're emergency cases. So we're stuck doing paperwork."

"Where's the fun in that?" Prentiss complained. "Where's Reid so I can haul off some paperwork to him?"

"I don't know." JJ said. "I thought he took some days off to recover from his injuries. Has he called you, Jordan?"

"No, why should he?"

"Come on," Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Everyone in this building knows there's sexual tension between you two."

"Plus, you barely spoke to each other after you transferred to this unit." JJ added.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Okay, so Reid and I used to date. But that's ancient history and frankly, I could careless where he is."

"That's a load of crap if I didn't hear any of it." Prentiss teased.

"Like your lady-boner crush on Hotch." Jordan sneered.

JJ looked at Prentiss surprised. The brunette profiler stared at Jordan angrily. "I told you that in confidence!" She gritted.

"Hey, BAU Angels!" Penelope Garcia called out, affectively halting the rising argument. "Do you think Hotch likes Chocolate Chip or Oatmeal Raisin?"

"Why you're asking, Garcia?" JJ said.

"Because I'm making a batch of cookies for Hotch when he comes back, Wednesday."

JJ, Prentiss and Jordan would normally ask their Technical Analyst why would she bake a batch of cookies for their boss. But they already knew the answer: it was Penelope Garcia.

"Hotch's favorite cookie is Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip." Prentiss informed. "So, you should make those."

"Thanks, Princess Profiler." Garcia thanked.

"I wondered why she knew that." Jordan teased.

"Don't make me, Todd." Prentiss warned.

JJ held back a chuckle and continued to distribute the case files when she saw three people enter the bullpen; one of them was in crutches.

"Hey, Spence." She greeted. "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah, Reid." Prentiss added. "Where've you been?"

"I stayed in McLean for the weekend with an old friend." Reid explained. "Hi, Jordan."

"Reid." Jordan greeted coolly."

Garcia made an "o-Kay" expression before turning to Reid's two companions.

"Who're your friends, Boy Wonder?"

"This is Cassie Germand and her daughter, Nadia Joy," Reid introduced. "She and I went to Caltech together." To Cassie, he said: "Cass, these are my colleagues JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Jordan Todd."

"Wait," Prentiss interrupted. "_This _is Cassie Germand?"

"I just said that Emily." Reid pointed out.

Prentiss ignored Reid. Instead, she got up and walked right up to Cassie who was a little bit freaked out for a minute. Reid was confused as was Jordan and JJ, but Penelope had a knowing smile etched on her face.

"You know, I pictured you younger." Prentiss said. "And a blonde."

"No, I _definitely _pegged her a red." Garcia declared. "And she's so petite! I can see what Señor Rossi sees in ya."

Cassie's eyes grew wide. "_David Rossi? _He's here _now?"_

"You know he works here?" JJ asked.

"Well, I…I sort of have been seeing him since last year." Cassie confessed. She turned to Reid. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay." Reid said. "I kind of figured it out since you've told me about your phone call."

"You know he's in his office if you want to see him." Prentiss offered, pointing the way.

Cassie smiled and headed for that direction. She stopped to look at Reid who was smiled at her.

"Good luck." He said.

"You too." Cassie said back, her eyes darting toward Jordan.

Reid got his crutches and walked towards Jordan. She looked at him briefly but refused to say anything.

"Jordan, we need to talk about this." Reid began.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jordan replied, stiffly. "You made you're decision _perfectly clear _the last time we talked."

"I just found out you were _pregnant_ with _my child! _How'd you think I was going to react?"

At that instant, Prentiss spit out her coffee, JJ dropped her files, Penelope stood there with her mouth wide open and Derek Morgan, who was headed to the break room, did a double take.

"You're _pregnant?" _Prentiss exclaimed.

"And _Reid's _the father?" Morgan added.

"Do you people _not _understand the meaning of privacy?" Reid snipped.

The four teammates went back to minding their own business, but secretly they were eavesdropping on Jordan and Reid's business.

* * *

_**David Rossi & Cassie Germand-**_** David Rossi's Office**

* * *

David Rossi was brainstorming some plots for his new book when he heard a rhythmic knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and an 8-year-old girl with sandy-brown pigtails came sprinting towards Rossi.

"Uncle Davy!" She cheered.

Rossi turned by the sound of that voice and was greeted by a hug.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, David."

Rossi looked up to see Cassie smile at him.

"Hi, Cassie." He greeted. "How've you been?"

"Well, the same as last night, pretty okay."

"So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Actually, I only came here to make sure Spencer got here in one piece." Cassie explained. "You know how accident prone he is and now with crutches…"

"Yeah, no telling what damage that kid might do." Rossi turned to Nadia, who was entertained by some of his books. "So, little one. Why aren't you in school today?"

"Mommy's taking me to her job!" Nadia cheered.

"It's Take Your Daughter to Work Day," Cassie explained. "But since I'm working night shifts today, I'd figured I'd take her to see the nursing staff."

"That'll be fun."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Neither one of them didn't know how to talk about their true feelings about each other. And if they did, they didn't know which one should go first. Finally, Cassie broke the silence.

"I've been thinking a lot…about what you said."

"So have I."

"You have?"

David nodded. "I don't want you to feel afraid or uncomfortable around me. And I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you to do anything. So, I'll back off."

"No, David. I don't want you to." Cassie urged. "The reason I was afraid is because the only relationship I've ever been in was with Nadia's father and he hurt me really bad. I mean, even afterwards, he barely has time to make for his own daughter." She laughed humorlessly. "Spencer told me he was no good and I ignored him. I'm a real fool, huh?"

"No, you were in love. If anything, _he's _the fool for leaving two beautiful women behind."

"I just don't want to get hurt like that again."

Rossi stood up and walked over to the couch were Cassie was sitting. He took her soft, delicate hands in his.

"I will never hurt you the way that he did." He promised. "You deserve to be taken care of, ravished, and spoiled."

"Is that what you said to your previous wives?" Cassie asked.

"Actually, yeah. And you can ask any of them, I would do that."

"So, what happened?"

Rossi shrugged. "The love fell out. I'm not saying it was all their faults, I take half of the blame too. But I've learned from my mistakes and I want to try again. With you, Cassandra Germand."

Cassie looked gave Rossi a wary look. "How do I know you're going to be a one-woman man?"

"I'm a 54-year-old man in love with a 31-year-old nurse who happens to be a single mother," Rossi smirked. "You tell me."

Cassie was silent for a moment as she stood up to ponder this; Rossi was afraid he she was going to walk out that door and he would never hear from her again. But suddenly, he was caught off-guard when Cassie pounced on his lap.

"Well," He mused. "This is new."

"I think it's about time I stared taking chances." Cassie remarked. "So, when you say 'spoiled,' what exactly are you implying?"

"It's simple, cara. The wine dinners, beautiful dresses, expensive things you _can't _really get on a nurse's salary." Rossi whispered in Cassie's ear for this: "Late night massages and endless love making."

"Well, how can I refuse such a man?"

Rossi chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Cassie when he was interrupted.

"Are you about to kiss my mom?" Nadia asked.

"Crap, I forgot she was in the room." Cassie groaned.

"That's okay." Rossi assured. To Nadia, he said: "Yes, honey. I was about to kiss your mom."

"Does that mean I have to turn around?" Nadia said.

"Yes, you do." Cassie commanded.

Nadia sighed and turned around. Cassie and Rossi looked at each other and laughed. Soon, Cassie adjusted herself to Rossi's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Rossi wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, they shared a deep, loving kiss. The best kiss either of them has had in years. After five, minutes, they broke it.

"I love you, David." Cassie declared.

"I love you too, _mi Bella." _David said.

* * *

_**Spencer Reid & Jordan Todd-**_**The Conference Room**

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Jordan. What more do you want me to say?"

Jordan Todd looked at the man sitting on the couch across from her. She knew that Spencer Reid was sorry and how sincere he was. She even knew that he was truthful about taking care of this baby. But that's not what she was afraid of.

"I know you're sorry, Spencer." She said. "And I know you want to take care of this baby."

"So, what am I doing wrong?"

"It's not you." Jordan said. "It's _this, our whole relationship."_

Reid was confused. "What about it?"

"We've been in an on-and-off relationship since the Academy. Do you think having child in the environment that we work, raised by an 'on-and-off couple' is healthy?"

Reid started to say something when certain nosy people cut him off.

"OMG, You guys hooked up at the Academy!" Penelope Garcia squealed.

"Hold up!" Derek Morgan added. " Reid would've been about 20 at that time."

"No kidding, Sherlock." JJ Jareau said, sarcastically.

"I didn't know Todd was into the Geeky Boy Band types." Emily Prentiss teased.

Reid gave them a threatening look. "Do. You. Mind!" Emily, Derek, JJ and Penelope just apologized and scurried back to the break room. Jordan just shook her head.

Going back to their conversation, Reid declared: "Look, Jordan. I meant what I said. I never stopped loving you and I never will."

"You think _that's _going to magically fix everything!" Jordan snapped. "You don't have to carry this baby for nine months, Reid. I do! You don't have to go through this alone, I do!"

"You don't have to, Jordan." Reid said. "I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your pity, Spencer."

"I want to do this. When I found out that the baby was mine, yeah I freaked. Not because I didn't want it, but because I didn't know a damn thing about being a father. I was scared just like you are. But now, I realize there's nothing in the world than I want most."

Reid held out his hand to Jordan, motioning her to come to him. She was a bit hesitant at first but soon her heart took over and she took his hand, sitting beside him. They said nothing for a moment.

"You really mean that?" Jordan asked.

Reid nodded. "Every word and I don't want our relationship to be on-and-off anymore. We can't afford to be so…flippant about these things, especially now."

Jordan nodded, taking it all in. "I know what you mean. I don't want an on-and-off relationship either."

Reid looked at her. "Are we saying what I think we're saying?"

"That we're getting back together?" Jordan smiled. "Yeah, yeah that's exactly what we're saying."

Reid wanted to celebrate but there was something he wanted to make sure. "What about the fraternization rules and the complications?"

"I think we're _way _past breaking any rules, Spencer." Jordan smiled, placing a hand to her stomach. "Besides, we don't need to worry about any distractions while we're looking for our own place."

Reid nodded, not fully comprehending what Jordan was saying. Then, almost suddenly, her words crashed on him like a tidal wave. He looked at Jordan, who smiled. Reid smiled widely then leaned over and kissed Jordan full on the lips. Jordan leaned back to deepen the kiss, careful not to hurt Reid's injured knee.

"Aw, you two finally made up."

Reid and Jordan broke their kiss to find Cassie Germand staring at them, rather happily. Next to her, was David Rossi who was smirking at them. Cassie's daughter, Nadia, was leaning against her mother's leg. Reid noticed Rossi and Cassie's hands were intertwined and smiled.

"Well, I see you two have finally got together." He mused. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rossi said. "And don't worry, Reid. I'll take good care of her."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Garcia, JJ, Morgan & Prentiss came rushing through the Conference Room.

"What's up, Rossi?" Morgan greeted. "Hey, Reid, do you think you can do some paperwork for me?"

"You guys are pitiful." Reid said. "Don't you have anything_ better_ to do?"

"No." JJ and Prentiss said at the same time.

Cassie laughed and started to get her bags. "Hey Dave, we got to go before the lunch crowd rolls in."

"Don't worry about it, babe." Rossi assured. "I already made reservations."

Cassie gave Reid an amused to which Reid gave her a knowing smirk in return. Jordan got up from the couch and came over to Cassie.

"I don't know what you said to him," She said, indicating Reid. "But thank you."

Cassie gave Jordan a hug. "No problem. Spencer's like my little brother, I have to make sure he's behaving himself."

"How'd you know, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"We went to college together." Reid answered. "This is Cassie Germand."

"I thought Rossi's cute nurse friend was Cassie Germand?"

"Same person." Prentiss clarified.

Morgan looked from Reid, to Cassie, to Rossi, then back to Cassie who was waving at him.

"You must be Derek Morgan." She greeted. "Both Spency and David told me _a lot _about you."

"Right, right." Morgan stammered. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'm going to the break room."

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"I'm gonna watch _**The Young & The Restless.**_" Morgan replied.

"Isn't that a soap opera?" Cassie pointed out.

"I need some fake drama to deal with the real drama here."

When Morgan left, everybody busted out laughing, including Nadia.

"Is there _ever _a normal day around here?" Cassie asked.

"With _us_?" JJ replied. "Not a chance."

"Believe it or not, Cassie, this _is _normal." Reid replied.

"I have a feeling you're going to fit right in here." David said.

Cassie Germand had that exact same feeling.

* * *

" **_All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better"_**

– **Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

* * *

******THE END**


End file.
